The Race to Her
by Nemarra
Summary: Ranma must reach Akane before it's too late, but it seems everyone wants to get in his way! Will he make it in time? Note:not typical fic...can you figure out what's happening? RanmaxAkane


_Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. That is way cooler than anything I could make up._

**The Race to Her**

By: Nemarra

It was torture! Honestly, who decided that their young should be forced to sit long hours in a crowed room at an uncomfortable desk to learn things that could probably be considered useless?! There was certainly more important things teens could be doing with their time. What if the world was under attack? Or what if they were needed for their family business? It was just stupid! At least, that's what one Ranma Saotome believed. He did not care to hide his irritation either. From the bounce of his foot to the drum of his fingers and even his darting eyes between the clock and the empty desk next to him. The desk that on regular days was residence to his betrothed, Akane Tendo. Every thought was of her. She should not have stayed at home. He did not care the situation, he'd beat down anyone that tried to hurt her. But now, she was out of his sight. He had not even had the chance to see her this morning! It made him wonder if she was okay? Was she really safe alone in the Tendo home without him? Why couldn't the end of the day come sooner?!

"Mr. Saotome, could you please be still and repeat for me what I just said to the class," ordered Miss Hinako Ninomiya. Damn. He had not heard a word she had said. Not that he could take the child-like teacher seriously anyway. Fortunately, his saving grace charged through the door in the form of Nabiki Tendo. Her features bore a mix of panic and excitement as she attempted to catch her breath. "Ranma, it's Akane..." she did not need to finish her sentence. Ranma was already on his feet running for the door. Miss Hinako had other ideas as she stood in the door way. "And where do you think you're going?" she hissed dangerously. Ranma did not pause once as he suddenly slide under the teacher out to the hallway. By the time the shock Hinako had time to turn around to yell at him, Ranma was already half-way down the hall. Nabiki doing her best to follow, but with far less speed. "Ranma Saotome, come back here this instant!" Miss Hinako screamed.

"Can't, it's an emergency," Ranma's voice called back. His classmates could only look on in wonder to the passing events. All but one, that is. Ukyo Kuonji pushed past the teacher after Ranma. "And where are _you_going?!" Miss Hinako continued to yell catching the attention of some of the other classrooms.

"To help Ranma-Honey," Ukyo answered.

"Oh no you don't! you come back here!" Miss Hinako ran after Ukyo completely forgetting her class.

Meanwhile, Ranma had already made it to the court yard. His feet forced to the max speed he could muster. He was completely unaware of his pursuers as his mind wandered to Akane. What an idiot he had been! He knew it! He should not have left her alone! The signs had been so clear for _days_! If they had been solid objects made into a door, he might have actually ran head first into them they were so clear. Yet he had still made the mistake of going to school without her. Now he would have to run non-stop to get to her in time. No matter his mental rant though, a small voice in the back of his mind reminded him it would have been much worse had she left the house.

Ranma was jolted from his thoughts as an all to familiar samurai-wanna-be charged towards him. "Saotome! Today you shall die!" Tatewaki Kuno proclaimed. His bokken was risen over his head read to battle. His assult was haulted, however, by a solid foot in the face. "You're in the way!" Ranma growled. He kicked off Kuno's face and continued to run for the gate. He was once again stopped as Kuno somehow managed to come between him and the gate again. Kuno glared at Ranma as threatening as one with a foot print on his face could. "What have you done with my beloved Akane?" he demanded.

"I don't have time for this!" Ranma retaliated.

"So you admit to holding my sweet captive!"

"I didn't say anything like that!"

As usual, Kuno was not listening. "How dare you! I shall smite thy and free my beloved!" He ran at Ranma once again with his bokken ready. Ranma easily dodged the wild swing. "Look, I'm in a hurry," Ranma tried to explain as he dodged another attack. "Could you possibly not be an idiot for today?"

"Silence you heathen! Akane I shall set you free!"

"She's not even here!" That's when Ranma spotted Hinako setting up for her signature attack. He quickly cleared the way as Hinako set her five yen attack on Kuno. The young man fell to the ground helplessly as the child-like teacher became a beautiful woman. At least that was one way to get rid of the pest. Now to get to Akane without Hinako draining him too!

That was more easily said than done. It appeared once again his opponent was faster than him as Hinako set up for a second attack directly in front of the gate. "Happo Five-Yen Sa..." Hinako's attack ended with an okonomiyaki to both her face and hand.

"I don't think so," hissed Ukyo with her giant spatula ready. She glanced at Ranma with the sweetest of smiles. "Let's hurry, Ranma-honey," she said. Ranma nodded, thankful for the help. The pair took off running as Hinako struggled with the sticky Japanese pizza on her face. It seemed like a clear run from there on. Ukyo decided to strike up a conversation to pass the time. "So what's the big emergency?"

Ranma took a moment before answering, "It's Akane."

"Oh come on, did she get kidnapped again?" Ranma did not answer. Mostly because he was not listening. "Why hasn't she been at school anyway? I heard a roomer she dropped out."

"She didn't do that."

"Well then where has she been?"

"Nihao Ranma!" once again his path was blocked. This time it was by the Chinese Amazon herself, Shampoo. Her bike was now perfectly parked on the back of Ranma's head as she smiled down at him. "You go on date now with Shampoo, yes?" she beamed.

"No," Ranma answered straight forward.

"Hey! Get your bike off my Ranma-honey!" Ukyo shouted.

"Ranma not yours. Ranma Shampoo's Airen!" Shampoo hissed almost cat like.

"No, Ranma is my fiancee!"

"Ranma is Shampoo's!"

As the two girls fought Ranma slowly tip toed away from them. With each cautious step he watched to be sure they did not notice his retreat. Luckily they were too consumed in fighting each other. Ranma smirked to himself as he rounded a corner out of sight. Only then did he come face to face with the male resident of the Chinese team of headaches. "Saotome! Today I will win Shampoo's hand from you!" Mousse announced. Fortunately, the blind martial artist was not wearing his glasses. Thus he stared down a mailbox instead. Ranma growled at his luck. Was everyone determined to stop him from reaching Akane?

"Ranma!"

"Ranma-honey!" Shampoo and Ukyo called.

"Why you run away?" Shampoo pouted.

"To get away from you of course," Ukyo offered.

"Not true! Ranma leave to be away from crazy chef!"

"Chinese bimbo!"

"Shapeless cross-dresser!"

"Die Saotome!" It was at this point Ranma realized Mousse had put on his glasses. Now he was dodging one weapon after another. "Why do you mock me? Fight like a man!" Mousse continued to shout.

"I'm busy!" Ranma answered. In the same moment he caught some of Mousse's weapons and flung them back at the surprised boy. Each one made their mark pinning Mousse by his baggy clothes to the stone wall. Ranma spared the girls a glance. They had long since given up on name calling and where fighting hand to hand. Instead of tip-toeing this time he full out ran for it. With only a couple blocks, it looked clear again. Maybe that was why he was tense.

It was a good thing he had been prepared too, or Kodachi Kuno might have succeeded in ensnaring him in her ribbon. Her desterbing laugh filled the air and all Ranma could do was groan. Here we go again. "Oh Ranma-darling! How nice of you to slip away from those harlets just so we could be together," she cooed. Ranma managed not to cringe at her high frequency voice. "Now, come into my arms my love!" she continued. Ranma looked at her then looked at the creek behind the fence he now stood on. "Not this time," he answered before jumping into the cold water. At once his curse took effect and the once male Ranma was now female. A thin strand of woven silk snapped itself around Ranma's arm and yanked him from the water's depths; sure enough to Kodachi. "You witch! What have you done with my Ranma- darling?" Kodachi shrieked.

"Ranma Saotome?" he...she... Ranma played dumb.

"Only he! The true wonder of my heart!"

Ranma forced his eye not to twitch. Instead he began lying through his teeth. "Oh right! He told me he was going to meet you at your house. He didn't want any of those _other_ girls trying to part you."

"Really?" Kodachi sighed with a far off dreamy look.

"Really. You have to hurry, and be quiet about it. You don't want those other girls finding out."

"Of course. Of course." Kodachi cheered. Then with her manacle laughter she danced off towards home. "I'm coming Ranma-darling!" she called. Ranma sighed with relief as he watched her disappear. Now, what was he doing again? Oh right, Akane!

Those his female form was shorter, it was also slicker allowing Ranma a great bolt of speed. It was not long before the front gate of the Tendo dojo was in sight. Not to mention his rival Ryoga Hibiki. Though, the already rushed Ranma never once noticed the lost boy; not even running him over. Ryoga pulled his face from the dirt just in time to see Ranma vanish into the Tendo home. He growled baring his fangs and grabbing at the dirt enough to make holes. "RANMA!" he yelled only to be stepped on again. This time it was by Ukyo closely followed by Shampoo and Cologne and then finally Mousse, Hinako, and a limp Kuno. Ryoga quickly jumped up to join the crowd in the chase. They ran around the yard first then through the house. It was surprisingly empty. Not just Ranma, but his and the entire Tendo family was no where to be seen. No Kasumi in the kitchen or laundry room. No Suon Tendo playing go with panda-fied Genma Saotome. No Happosai raiding the pantie drawers. Nabiki had yet to make it home and just like at school, Akane was no where to be found. There was only one place left unchecked and everyone ran for that direction. At the door of the bath house, they came face to face with Genma, Mr. Tendo, and Happosai. All three were peering through the slightly opened door. "What's going on here?" demanded Cologne. The three men jumped in surprise like deer caught in head lights. They quickly recovered and stood ready to fight. "You cannot enter!" declared Soun Tendo.

There was an echo of protests along the lines of "Where is Ranma?" and "Like Hell we can't go in". The small mob began to fight the three men. Surprisingly they were holding their own even out numbered. The brawl forced more and more pressure on the door until suddenly it gave.

All fighters fell in a heep on the floor. Each shouting and pushing each other trying to get out from the pile. All noise stop at a sudden unexpected noise. A loud cry vibrating off the tile walls. All eyes turned to the tub. "Oh my," Cologne mumbled. Next to the tub knelt Kasumi Tendo and Nodoka Saotome. Inside the steaming water sat a once again male Ranma supporting an exhausted Akane from behind. The cause to all the noise was comfortable bundled up in a towel in Akane's arms. "It's a girl," Kasumi announced. Jaws dropped as Genma and Suon broke into tears of joy. "A girl! You hear that Saotome? A beautiful baby girl!" Suon cheered.

"Oh a sweet little granddaughter! How wonderful! how fantastic!" Genma agreed. Happosai, having somehow freed himself from the pile, sat off to the side smoking a pipe and nodding in approval. The confused group of people untangled themselves never once taking their eyes off the scene in front of them.

Ranma and Akane did not seem to notice the crowd. All their attention was on each other and the new arrival. "She's beautiful," Ranma whispered breathlessly. As far as he was concerned, he would have fought all of Nerima and ran through all of Tokyo just to be here for this moment. His comment caused Akane's lips to twitch into an even greater smile. Her eyes were completely fixed an the infant in her arms. Ranma was right, she was beautiful. Big, bright, blue eyes stared back at her with tiny tears. Her small form perfect in every way. What hair she had was dark, going to be black like Ranma's. Ranma could only feel the pride swelling in his heart. This was _his_own flesh and blood made into a tiny human life. His beautiful baby girl made through he and Akane's love. "You did a wonderful job," Ranma continued to speak low as he kissed the top of Akane's head. She in turn leaned into him more. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest just as quickly as her's. She listened to the soothing beat as she cradled her daughter hoping she would stop crying.

The moment was broken by two shouts of outrage. "Ranma Saotome, how dare you force your spawn onto my beloved Akane!" Kuno yelled.

"Outside of marriage! You really have no honour Ranma!" Ryoga said at the same time. Both came in from an attack before Ranma had the opportunity to react without hurting Akane. The attack never reacted the young parents as a sharp katana made slivers of Kuno's bokken and a kick knocking the boy through the wall to outside. Ryoga had more sense to stop, just saving his hide from the katana know pointing between his eyes centimeters from his skin. He did not move a muscle as he stared into the hard glare of Nodoka. "Don't you dare say my son has no honour," she seethed. "I'll have you know these two have been married for months now."

"T-they're m-married?" Ukyo finally found her voice.

The tearful grandfathers burst in with microphone in hand. "Oh what a glorious tale of love!" Suon began. "It's true that seven long months ago, our children ran away together and eloped!"

"How proud a father I was upon their return to find they had been wed!" Genma added.

"And the joy continued when we discovered shortly after Akane was with child!" Suon finished. They both broke out into further tears making it difficult for them to continue. Kasumi took that moment to shoo the two out into the hall so as not to further upset the baby. By now Ranma was out of the tub standing ready to fight if necessary. "We've been trying to find a way to tell you guys," Akane explained. "But, when I found out I was pregnant..."

"I thought you guys might try hurting Akane or the baby," Ranma explained.

"We wouldn't..."

"I would never..."

"How were we suppose to know?" asked Akane. "If you were all willing to kill me for being his fiancee, how were we to know what you would do if you found out we were married and expecting." All was silent with thick contemplation in the air.

"Shampoo is sorry she make you feel baby was in danger," Shampoo finally sighed.

"As am I," Cologne added. "Though I assure you it is considered a great dishonour to harm a new family amoung we Amazons. Being a rival fiancee is one thing, but the fight is lost as soon as the two of you were wed."

"Ran-chan, we were friends for so long. It hurts me to know you thought I would be a danger to you guys," Ukyo spoke up. "But I guess my past actions haven't always proved me trustworthy."

"We're sorry for not telling you guys sooner," Ranma added.

"I guess we were just scared," Akane nodded. A quiet mummer settled the matter that all apologise were accepted. "Now that you've all said your apologise, I want to meet the little darling!" said the once again child Hinako. She was instantly at the tub's side speaking baby talk to the now quiet infant. "Oh you look so much like you mummy. Yes, who's a beautiful girl? hm."

"I must congradulate you, Ranma," Mousse added shaking Ranma's had vigorously. "May you find good health and a wondrous life that you so deserve."

"Um, can I please cover up first?" Akane complained.

"Here, let me take her until Ranma gets you into your robe," Nodoka instructed as she gently took the child from Akane. "We'll be waiting in the hall."

Akane and Ranma nodded and waited for Nodoka to lead everyone out of the bath house. Ryoga paused a moment. "What's her name?" he asked. Ranma and Akane looked at one another. With a gentle smile on his lips, Ranma returned his attention to his rival. "Akemi. After Akane's mother," he said. He could feel Akane beaming behind him.

Ryoga smirked in a way that was meant to be a smile, "Akemi... I like it." Finally he left the couple to join the crowd around the new Akemi Saotome.

The air was filled with an excited buzz as they 'oo'ed and 'aw'ed at the youngster. "Great Grandmother, do you have amazon newborn charm?" Shampoo asked cheerfully.

"Of course! As an elder of the Amazons I must always care certain gifts for such occasions," Cologne pulled a small charmed bracelet from a side pocket of her sleeve. On it was a small wooden carving of a heart. Shampoo swiftly took the charm and carefully laced it around the child's small leg. "What's that for?" Hinako asked.

"It's an Amazonian tradition that a charm be given to a newborn to wish them true love and strength of heart, body, and mind," Mousse answered matter-of-factly.

"Is gift from Godmother Shampoo," Shampoo spoke happily to Akemi.

"Hey wait, who said you get to be her godmother?" Ukyo demanded.

"Is fact," Shampoo answered as if it had been an obvious answer.

"It is not! I'm gonna be her godmother. Ranma and Akane like me better!" Ukyo exclaimed. Then, more softly she turned to Akemi. "That's right. You like Ucchan to be your auntie wouldn't you?"

"Not true, Shampoo God mother," Shampoo grabbed Ukyo's hair pulling her away from the baby. Ukyo instantly turned on Shampoo. They glared each other down as each began to spout reasons why they would be Akemi's godmother. As they fought, Mousse and Ryoga were having an argument of their own. "You know, if I one day have a son, Ranma and I could betroth him and Akemi," Mousse inquired.

"What? No way. I've known Ranma way longer than you. If either of our kids is gonna marry Akemi, it'll be my boy," Ryoga boasted.

"No, my future son will marry her."

"No mine."

From within the bath house, Akane and Ranma could only fight to hold back their laughter at the commotion. "Somethings never change," Ranma groaned. Akane did her best to hold back her fit of giggles. "I kind of like it this way. It feels more... normal," she said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right," he nodded. "At least they didn't figure out about you being pregnant before we were married," Ranma added as he slipped Akane's bath robe over her shoulders.

"I know! For a moment there I thought dad had given us away," Akane agreed. They both laughed before making their way to their friends and family.

---------------------------------------------

_So, how many of you were expecting that kind of an ending? Just a silly idea that came to me last night and I worked all day on writing. Strange thing was this idea partly came from the new Ice Age 3 movie (I don't care what people say, I happened to like it) :P _

_For those wondering, Akane's mother's name was never mention. I decided Akemi because a) it had a strong 'k' like each of the Tendo daughters have [**K**asumi, Nabi**k**i, and A**k**ane] and b) It means 'bright beauty'._

_So, I hope you all enjoyed. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated._

_~Nemarra_


End file.
